1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an insole of elastic material with recesses for taking up exchangeable elastic inserts. A treatment of the foot can be obtained by exchangeable inserts and being able to exercise a greater or lesser pressure at the places of the inserts in comparison to the pressure derived from the material of the inserted sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an inserted sole is known from DE Patent 845,557, in which the recesses consist of stampings that have penetrated through the material.
Another form of such an inserted sole is described in DE OS 3,713,786, wherein the recesses do not penetrate in the side turned toward the sole of the foot in the inserted sole, but rather true cavities are provided, in which inserts are fitted.
A problem arises in such inserted soles with respect to holding the inserts. Nothing is disclosed in DE Patent 845,557 in this respect. In DE OS 3,713,786, a measure is described for this purpose, which is to provide the sides of the insert adjacent the bottom of the recess with an adhesive. A tight fastening of the inserts is accomplished in this way for the inserts used for the first time, but the adhesive rapidly loses its adhesive force, if the insert is changed several times, which is always the case when there is the necessity within the scope of treatment to use inserts of varying elasticity.